


What He Wants

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Bottom James Sirius Potter, Clothed Sex, Clubbing, Community: bbtp_challenge, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Endearments, Eyeliner, Gay Male Character, Kissing, M/M, Nail Polish, POV James Sirius Potter, Pansexual Character, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch Player James Sirius Potter, Sexual Tension, Top Teddy Lupin, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Teddy has a tendency to dazzle, and James is far from immune to his charms.





	What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).



> I started this earlier in the year as a birthday gift for the lovely [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini), but my Jeddy feels were all wonky at the time and every word was like pulling teeth, so it was sadly put aside. Thankfully, my writing muse has been _marginally_ less fickle lately, and since I'd already had a decent start on this fic, I thought [bbtp_challenge 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bbtp_challenge) would be the perfect opportunity to try and dust this one off and finish it off. It's been half an age since I've written this pairing, so I hope y'all enjoy! <3
> 
> Thank you so much to [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu) & [lq_traintracks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill) for their help in polishing this baby up!

"Shove over," Mario half-shouted to Deacon over the blaring club music. He had an electric blue drink in each hand and was holding himself carefully, clearing trying not to spill as he demanded entrance into their booth. James suppressed a wince, already having anticipated this exact scenario when he'd first caught sight of Mario at the bar, late as always. Sure enough, their entire group shifted, squeezing close to make room for Mario at the edge of their half-moon booth. James was sat along the other edge, and the move left half an arse-cheek hanging over the side as Teddy, who was next to him, plastered himself all along James's side. James _really_ hoped he didn't notice James's corresponding shiver.

He turned to Teddy, flashing him an apologetic smile before quickly averting his eyes and taking a long draught of his beer. It was always best for James to avoid looking at Teddy for too long, especially when they were out at a club, and Teddy was dressed to kill. Working as an interior designer, Teddy liked to joke about his eye for fabrics, and his outfits never failed to leave James breathless. Teddy had a tendency to dazzle, and James was far from immune to his charms. James lived in near-constant terror that one of these days he'd give the game away entirely, that he'd slip up and allow himself to look at Teddy the way he'd been wanting to ever since he was fifteen years old, and everything between them would be ruined. Teddy was his best mate, after all, and they'd practically been raised as family, not that that had ever stopped James from wanting him. Of course, James's efforts at keeping Teddy from figuring out how he felt were a whole lot easier when Teddy wasn't practically sitting in his lap, the burning heat of his body a brand all along James's side.

"So, what were we talking about boys?" Mario asked as he settled in. James shot him a poisonous glare, and Mario smirked in response. He pointedly eyed the negligible space between James and Teddy and raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. James resisted the urge to pout. Barely. Mario might have been one of James's closest mates, but he was also a grade-A meddler and first rate arse.

"Come on, James, lighten up!" he enthused. "This is your last night of freedom before training starts and you have to be a boring, perfect, _sober_ Quidditch player for the next however many months."

"Yeah," Deacon chimed in, the white of his teeth a bright flash in the dark club as he gave James a lazy smile. "That's why we're all here, after all. To, you know, celebrate you and shit."

"Right," James said as he rolled his eyes, unable to suppress his grin. "It has nothing to do with the fact that we go out clubbing together just about every other weekend."

"Well, yeah, but usually the whole gang isn't able to make it," Molly said. She was sitting towards the middle of the booth, tucked beneath her girlfriend's arm. "We knew this would probably be the last time you could come out with us for awhile, so we all made sure to clear our calendars."

"Exactly," Mario continued. "And everybody is very committed to tonight's mission." 

"And what's tonight's mission?" James asked warily. Mario's half-cocked schemes never seemed to end well for James, and the amused glances his friends kept giving him were putting him on edge.

"Getting you laid," Mario replied as he downed half of one of his blue drinks in one swallow. "Duh."

"What?" James's cheeks flushed with heat, and his eyes instinctively flicked towards Teddy, his stomach flipping at the quiet amusement reflected there. Unable to meet Teddy's stare for long, James averted his eyes, his gaze snagging on Teddy's ever-changing hair, which was styled that night in a swoopy undercut. The colour was dark, with multi-colour streaks woven through it, though maybe that was just the reflection of the pulsing lights catching on the strands. Realising he was staring, James tore his gaze away and turned to glare at Mario, the back of his neck prickling with heat. "I can get myself laid all by myself, thanks."

"One would think," Mario said on an exaggerated sigh. "What with all the muscles, and the Quidditch fame, and the passably attractive face. But recent evidence seems to suggest otherwise."

"Oi, my face is fine!"

Molly's girlfriend gave an indelicate snort that had Molly in stitches. James glowered. Yasmin didn't even _like_ blokes, so of course James's face didn't do it for her. But according to _Witch Weekly_ James was one of Britain's most eligible bachelors, so Mario could stuff it. 

"Don't worry, James. I still think you're pretty," Deacon said with a flutter of his lashes. The club lights made the highlighter dusting Deacon's high, brown cheekbones glow an otherworldly blue, giving him an ethereal, almost fae-like appearance. An unwilling flush heated James's own cheeks, and he cleared his throat before taking another sip of his beer. He and Deacon had fooled around a couple of times last year when Deacon had first joined their group. He was undeniably pretty, and the sex had been fun, but both of them had acknowledged they worked much better as friends. Of course, that didn't stop Deacon from flirting with him every chance he got.

James scanned the group desperately, his eyes landing on Kenneth, who'd been unusually silent throughout this whole exchange, a dreamy, far-off expression on his face. "Kenneth," James said. "Didn't you start seeing a new bloke a couple weeks ago?" Kenneth perked right up and James crowed internally. Jackpot. "Why don't you fill us in and tell us _all_ about him. Don't leave anything out." 

Kenneth, Merlin bless him, rose magnificently to the occasion, launching into a second by second breakdown of every interaction he'd had with his new beau in the past two weeks. Mario shot James an amused glance, clearly well aware of his obvious, but ultimately successful, attempt to change the subject. There was no way Mario would pass up on hearing the latest scoop on anybody's love life, so James was in the clear. For now. Mario's expression promised he hadn't forgotten the topic, and James was sure they'd be revisiting it the second Kenneth finished. Which, knowing Kenneth, might not be for another hour yet.

James leaned back against the booth cushion, attempting to follow Kenneth's story while every place his and Teddy's body touched seemed to vibrate with awareness. Stealing himself, he snuck a glance, allowing himself a quick moment to appreciate how fucking good Teddy looked tonight. He was dressed in some kind of sheer fitted maroon blouse with snaking lines of matte black sequins threaded throughout. Half the buttons were undone, revealing far more of his chest than James felt prepared to handle. He'd paired the shirt with tight black trousers and a handful of black and silver rings and necklaces. James found his eyes lingering on the shock of black nail varnish against Teddy's pale skin, before his gaze travelled slowly upward. His breath caught when he realised Teddy wasn't following Kenneth's story, but was instead staring right at James through kohl-rimmed eyes, his expression curious and amused. 

"Hi," James said dumbly.

Teddy's lips quirked into a grin. "Hello."

"You, uh…" James cleared his throat. "You look good tonight."

Teddy smiled. "Thank you. You know me, any excuse to dress up."

"Err, right." Fuck, something about Teddy always left James stumbling and tongue-tied. He was a man now, for fuck's sake, with a successful career and everything. And yet, two minutes around Teddy, and James was back to his awkward fifteen-year old self, desperately crushing on his brilliant, enigmatic godbrother.

"So, James, _are_ you here to pick somebody up?"

James choked on air. "What?"

Teddy grinned. "Makes sense, night before training and all. Planning to find some pretty boy to bend over?"

"Maybe I'll be the one doing the bending," James challenged, immediately regretting his rash words when Teddy's brows rose in surprise. James had always hated that assumption, that because he was broad shouldered and thick with muscle and played Quidditch, then he must be the one who wanted to do the fucking. Honestly, that was one of the biggest reasons for his most recent dry spell, why he hadn't bothered pulling anybody the past couple of months. The only boys that ever seemed interested in James were the ones who couldn't stop going on about how desperately they wanted to feel his cock in their arse, and as fun as that was, it wasn't actually James's preference.

"Oh?" Teddy murmured. "Is that how you like it?"

James blushed and shrugged. He wasn't going to lie about it, even if the thought of talking about sex with Teddy made him simultaneously aroused and mortified. "Yeah, I guess so. If I had my pick."

Teddy appeared fascinated. "Why?"

James gave him skeptical look. Teddy had never made a secret of the fact that he was pansexual and enjoyed having just about every kind of sex there was. James knew Teddy had been fucked before, though he tried not to think about that fact for too long, not wanting to deal with the tangle of arousal and jealousy that always accompanied it. "Because it feels good…?"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Obviously. But is that the only reason you prefer it? Because, in my experience, fucking people feels pretty damn good, too."

As if that was an image James needed in his brain, Teddy, beautiful and naked, his expression hazy with pleasure as he pushed into a willing body, into _James's_ willing body. He shook away the daydream. "I don't know. I like the closeness of it, I guess, the intimacy of letting somebody in like that. It's freeing, in a way, and I like how it makes me feel. Like I'm out of control and totally _in_ control at the same time. Plus," James added, staring intently at his beer, unable to meet Teddy's gaze, "I've got a really sensitive prostate, so any kind of anal play is really…" He trailed off, swallowing thickly as arousal coursed through him. He knew talking about sex with Teddy was a bad idea.

He chanced a look into Teddy's eyes, and his heart jolted at the intensity there. Teddy's eyes were wide and dark, glinting with something that looked a lot like lust and hunger. James's breath hitched, and Teddy seemed to come to his senses. He dragged his gaze away from James to take a sip of his pink cocktail, his tongue licking at the sugar crystals on the rim in a way that had James's cock twitching in his pants, even as he wilted at the brush-off. James had clearly just imagined that Teddy was looking at him like he wanted him, seeing something that he wished so badly to be there.

Another thought crept in, this one even more insidious, wondering if maybe he'd just blown his chances with Teddy, if that was what had ruined their almost moment. James had flat out admitted he preferred being fucked, but he had no idea what Teddy's preference was. What if he shared James's inclinations? What if James had basically just told him they weren't sexually compatible? That wouldn't do at all. James might prefer being the one who was fucked, all else being equal, but being with Teddy _wasn't_ equal. He was pretty sure anything he did with Teddy would be miles better than the best sex he'd had so far.

"It's not that I don't like topping," James blurted out. He glanced around the table, worried he might have been too loud and drawn the attention of his nosey friends. Thankfully, they all were still absorbed in Kenneth's story. He looked back at Teddy, who was watching him with curious amusement.

"No?" Teddy prompted when James didn't continue, his attention caught on the glow of Teddy's quiff beneath the pulsing club lights.

James cleared his throat, hoping his blush hadn't become too noticeable. He shrugged. "Yeah, I mean, I like fucking as much as the next bloke. Like you said, it feels pretty damn great. Honestly, I top loads more than I bottom. Most blokes assume that's what I'd prefer, and I don't mind giving them what they want."

"And what about what you want James, hmm?" Teddy said after a long moment, his voice low and heated. His gaze was hypnotising, magnetic, and James found himself leaning a little closer.

After a moment, James registered that Teddy had asked him a question. "What?"

"Who's taking care of you, James? Who's giving you what you want?"

James blinked, frowning. "Err...I dunno. Nobody I guess?"

Teddy's eyes flashed with a heat that James felt down to his very toes. "That's a shame," he said softly. Sharp white teeth slid over Teddy's full bottom lip, his brow furrowed for a moment before his expression cleared and his shoulders straightened, as if he'd finally come to some decision.

"Would you care to dance?"

James's eyes widened. "What?" he breathed.

Teddy's lips quirked in amusement. "You've been saying that a lot tonight. Do I confuse you?"

 _You have no idea_.

"Dance with me, James," Teddy repeated, and James found himself nodding, helpless to resist.

 

Teddy pushed him out of the booth with a gentle nudge, and James stumbled to his feet, feeling almost tipsy, though he'd only had the one beer so far. The group turned to look at him, and Mario's lips quirked into an amused grin when Teddy followed him out of the booth. Teddy stood close, his body long and lean, several inches taller than James's five foot ten. His shoulders weren't quite as broad as James's, his muscles not as large, though James knew he was much more muscular than his pretty fabrics and fine tailoring made it appear. 

"Going somewhere?" Deacon called out with a grin.

James flushed, and Teddy grinned sharply at Deacon. "We're going to dance."

"Reeeeally?" Mario teased, arching one of those perfect brows. James glared at him, and Mario winked.

"Have fun, boys!" Molly called as Teddy took James's hand and dragged him towards the dance floor. James could hear the rest of their group devolving into laughter and whistles, but he barely registered the noise, too focused on Teddy's hand, soft and strong, gripping him tight. 

When Teddy pulled him close, James thought his heart might beat straight out of his chest. Firm hands slid along his sides, one settling on his hip, the other along the small of his back. James took in a shaky breath and returned the favour, his palms gliding over the silky smooth material of Teddy's fine shirt, catching against the sharp edges of the matte sequins, before he placed his hands gingerly at Teddy's waist. He chanced a glance up, gazing into Teddy's kohl-rimmed eyes, and found himself caught, ensnared by the soft heat simmering in their depths. Surely he wasn't...Teddy couldn't _possibly_ want…

James swallowed, licked his lips, and his pulse jumped when Teddy's eyes flicked downwards, his gaze an almost physical caress. He opened his mouth to speak, to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Teddy's lips quirked into a grin, and he leaned in close, his mouth brushing against James's ear. "Let's dance, Jamie."

Teddy undulated against him, and James was so overwhelmed with lust, so hypnotised by the sinuous way Teddy's body moved, that he had to fight to make his body keep up with Teddy's, to not completely bloody embarrass himself by standing still and staring like a fool. James tried to lose himself in the music like he usually did when he went dancing, focusing on the beat and the warm body partially entwined with his own, but there was no shaking his awareness that this was _Teddy_ dancing with him, not some random bloke. James knew what he wanted this moment to mean, but he didn't want to get his hopes up only for Teddy to tell him this was just supposed to be a friendly dance. So he kept more distance between them than he normally would at a club like this, despite every fibre of his being screaming at him to get as close as he possibly could while he still had the chance. 

Teddy's cheek grazed his own, and James's breath caught, his eyes drawn helplessly once more up to Teddy's. Teddy looked down at him with what looked again like hunger, and a strange kind of tenderness that made James's heart skip a beat. James shuddered, and Teddy's eyes seemed to darken.

" _Fuck_ , James," Teddy all but growled. Some switch seemed to have flipped in Teddy's mind, because he was suddenly taking control of their movements, his hands gripping James's hips and spinning him around, tugging him back until James's spine was pressed snug against Teddy's chest. 

"Wha—?"

James's question was lost in the thunderous drop of the bass as Teddy guided both of their hips into a suggestive grind. Fingertips slid along the waistband of James's jeans, before a single hand slid up beneath James's shirt, resting along his stomach. James's belly flipped at the feel of it, Teddy's various metal rings providing a delicious shock of cold in counterpoint to the burning flame of his skin. Lips slid along the nape of James's neck, sliding steadily up to nip along the exposed column of James's throat. James gasped and writhed, his mind struggling to comprehend that this was really happening, that Teddy really wanted him. With Teddy's hands on his body and his lips on his neck and the thick line of his erection nudging against James's backside, there was far too much evidence to ignore. This wasn't just wishful thinking, and there was no way he'd ever be able to drink enough to hallucinate something so wonderfully, tangibly _real_. Teddy was here, and he wanted James, and there was no way James was letting this moment pass him by.

James moaned and threw himself into dancing, reaching back to grab Teddy's neck and his arse as he grinded back against him. Teddy made a sound of pleased approval in his ear, his own wandering hands becoming bolder, more possessive, as if he'd been waiting for James to fully jump on board. James had always loved dancing, but this was something else entirely. Having Teddy at his back made James feel wild and invincible, and his entire body thrummed with desire and adrenaline.

The song changed, and Teddy's breath was hot along James's ear as the synth blared. "I think we should get out of here," Teddy said. The feeling of his lips sliding along the whorl of James's ear made him shiver.

James leaned his head back against Teddy's shoulder, bringing his own mouth close to Teddy's ear. "And go where?"

Teddy's cheek plumped with a smile. "Back to my place."

James's entire body tensed with want and nerves and anticipation. "What for?" he asked. He was going for nonchalant, but judging by the flash of amusement in Teddy's eyes, he'd missed it by a mile.

"So I can give you what you want, James."

James's mouth dropped open as pure desire slammed into him with the force of half a dozen Bludgers. He stared at Teddy, wide-eyed and stunned, and Teddy smiled at him, so bright it was like looking at the sun. A hand came up to cup James's cheek, and he couldn't help but lean into it.

"That's it, Jamie. Let me give this to you. Let me fuck you."

James's entire body shuddered. "Yes. _Godric_ , yes. Please."

They were at a Muggle club, which meant that, sadly, they couldn't just Apparate out right then and there. Instead, Teddy dragged James towards the exit, James hurrying quickly after him. He turned towards their booth, wanting to make sure his friends didn't worry, but he needn't have bothered. The whole bloody lot of them were staring after him and Teddy with varying degrees of amusement, and Mario was making a particularly obscene gesture that had James's cheeks heating and his cock twitching. He flipped them all off as they broke out into giggles and catcalls, before following Teddy out into the relative chill of the night. 

Teddy lost no time in finding a nearby alley for them to duck down, and he seemed to take particular pleasure in pulling James close before Apparating them both back to his flat. Unlike James, Teddy lived alone, a fact for which James was desperately grateful, as the moment they landed in Teddy's living room, Teddy took his lips in a passionate kiss. James stumbled back, pulling Teddy along with him until his shoulders hit the firm edge of a wall. 

It wasn't exactly a surprise that Teddy was a brilliant kisser, his soft lips moving expertly over James's own, his tongue deft and strong as it slid into James's mouth. James moaned, kissing Teddy back with everything he had. James wasn't sure if this was a one-time deal, and though he fervently hoped it wasn't, he certainly planned on taking full advantage of the situation either way.

"I believe—you said something—about fucking me?" James said in between panting breaths as Teddy began to kiss his way down James's neck.

Teddy's chest rumbled, his teeth scraping across James's throat. James's cock throbbed in his pants. "Absolutely," Teddy said, pulling back to give James a sinful grin. "Let's get to a bed, shall we?" He threaded his fingers through James's and tugged lightly, but James stayed put, tugging back and shaking his head.

"No, here," James countered. "I want you to fuck me here."

Teddy's brows rose, and James flushed. He wasn't entirely sure why he was refusing Teddy's offer to fuck in his bed—James had been dreaming of just that for literal years—but he couldn't seem to entirely shut off the irrational part of his brain that worried moving from this spot would break whatever spell Teddy was currently under and he'd come to his senses. James didn't want to risk Teddy getting cold feet, didn't want Teddy suddenly realising that he was about to fuck his pseudo-brother and best mate and start freaking out about it. No, what James wanted was exactly what Teddy promised. He wanted Teddy to fuck him, and he wanted him to do it right here, right now.

"All right, then," Teddy said with a wicked smile. His hands detangled themselves from James's fingers, sliding up James's bare arms, all cool metal rings and hot, smooth skin. "Why don't you turn around for me?"

James swallowed, his hands flexing uselessly at his sides as Teddy leaned in close and kissed him, soft and slow and devastating. He was panting by the time Teddy pulled back, and his desire was reflected back at him in Teddy's golden eyes. A hand cupped him through his jeans, and his eyes rolled back in his head as he humped up into the pressure.

"Fuck, you're sweet, Jamie," Teddy said, his voice a low purr. "I just want to eat you up."

"So do it," James gasped out. "Fucking do it."

"Turn around, James," Teddy said again, and this time, James scrambled to comply, turning to face the wall and bracing himself on his forearms as he angled his arse out for Teddy.

"Very nice," Teddy murmured, appreciation obvious in his tone. There was a whisper of magic, and suddenly James was naked, completely bared to Teddy's gaze. "But I think I like this view even better."

Firm hands gripped the globes of James's arse before spreading him wide, and James's fought back the embarrassing keen that threatened to escape his throat. Already he felt achy and desperate for it, half mad with the need to get something inside of him, to clench down around something thick and hard. 

"Teddy," he breathed, more wanting and whiney than he'd been intending.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Teddy soothed, a finger coming down to pet at the wrinkled skin of his arsehole. "I'm going to take care of you."

The spiked edge of one of Teddy's rings scraped along the side of James's arse cheek, and he winced. "Well, if you're planning to finger me first, you damn well better be planning on taking off those rings."

Teddy barked out an amused laugh. Another murmured spell and both of Teddy's hands gripped James's arse cheeks tight, digging into the flesh, clearly ring-free. "Satisfied?"

James grumbled. He actually quite liked the rings, he just didn't want any of them _inside_ of him. "Seeing as how you still haven't fucked me yet, I'd have to say—"

A slick finger slid into him to the knuckle, and James's entire body went hot at the obscene moan that left his mouth at the feel of it. The finger pumped in and out of him several times before another joined it, the stretch a beautiful promise of what was to come.

"You were saying?" Teddy teased as he crooked those brilliant fingers, rubbing down against James's prostate.

"Ngghh," was James's only response.

"Are you ready for me, or do you need more?" 

James took a few steading breaths as he attempted to remember how to speak. "'M ready," he slurred, lust-drunk already. "So ready, Teddy. Give it to me."

"Yeah?" Teddy asked, his voice breathless as his fingers slid out of James's arse. "You want my dick?" The slick head of Teddy's cock slid between James's cheeks, teasing at his arsehole, and James was pretty sure he'd never wanted anything more. 

" _Yes_ ," James said, arching his back, trying to encourage Teddy to press inside. "Goddammit, Teddy, _please_."

"Oh," Teddy breathed, as he began to push forward, "I _do_ like the begging."

James let out a strangled half-laugh, half-moan, as Teddy split him open, sliding inexorably inside until his hips were flush against James's arse. The both of them stayed there for a moment, locked together and panting, as James adjusted to the feeling of a hard dick in his arse after far too long without. _Fuck_ , but Teddy felt huge, and James felt a pang of disappointment that he'd yet to see it in all its glory. Still, it felt pretty bloody spectacular pressed deep inside his arse, and now that the first flush of shock had subsided, all James wanted was for Teddy to move and give him a proper seeing to.

"Come on, Teddy," James said, clenching down around Teddy's length. "Time to give me what I want." Teddy chuckled at his back and swivelled his hips, pressing himself even deeper inside. James gasped. "Come on, Teddy, _more_. Give me more."

 

"So impatient," Teddy murmured, his voice silky smooth and amused. But he gave in to James's demands, easing out and sliding back in with a forceful slam of his hips. It was perfect, exactly what James wanted, what he needed, what he _craved_ , and he braced himself against the wall, pressing back eagerly to meet Teddy's devastating thrusts. 

Teddy leaned forward to kiss along James's shoulder blades, and something scratched all along James's back as they rocked together. It took him an embarrassingly long time to realise he was feeling the tiny sequins on Teddy's shirt, that Teddy was still partially dressed, fucking him up against the wall while James was entirely naked. The thought of it only ramped James's lust up higher, and he couldn't stop himself from half turning to look over his shoulder, the need to see Teddy overwhelming.

He was beautiful.

Sweat slid down his temple, wilting his previously perfect quiff and further smudging the dark liner around his eyes, making him look messy and debauched and unbelievably sexy. He was still wearing his shirt and several necklaces, though his trousers and rings had vanished. Those brilliant eyes of his that James could get lost in for hours were dark with lust and focused intently on James's arse. His stomach clenched as he realised what Teddy was staring at, that he was captivated by the sight of his cock sliding in and out of James's slick hole. He clenched down instinctively and let out a little whine, and Teddy's gaze immediately snapped up to meet James's own, his eyes smouldering. Teddy stared at him for a long moment, his thrusts never slowing, and James knew he was baring every one of his long-buried secrets to Teddy's unwavering gaze, that the truth of his feelings for Teddy were writ all over his face. This was never going to be just another one-off, not for James.

"Oh, James," Teddy said, his voice rough and choked with emotion, before he leaned over to take James's mouth in a kiss. The angle made it awkward and messy, more licking and heavy breathing than proper snogging, but it was still the best damn kiss of James's life. Teddy's hand shook where it had reached out to cradle James's cheek, and bright, wild hope sprung to life inside him. Maybe James's feelings weren't as unrequited as he'd always thought. 

The possibility of it fanned the flames of his arousal even higher, and when Teddy reached around to wrap a hand around James's cock, James was done for. "I want you to come for me, Jamie," Teddy murmured into James's mouth, and James did just that, coming all over Teddy's fingers and the wall as Teddy's cock throbbed inside him.

He lost a few seconds after that, his orgasm completely wiping his brain of all thought that wasn't pleasure, so he must have missed the moment when Teddy came, too, because the next thing he knew, Teddy was slowly easing himself out of James's arse. James winced at the sudden emptiness after being so full—he'd always hated this part—but he couldn't deny the thrill that went through him as he felt Teddy's come slowly trickle down his thighs, undeniable proof of Teddy's claim, that he'd really just been inside of James. 

James let himself relish the memory, his cheek pressed against the cool wall as his breathing began to regulate and slow. The tingle of a Cleaning Charm washed over him, and he tried not to pout as Teddy's release disappeared from his skin. He knew it was a bit weird, how much he enjoyed the messiness of sex, the sticky aftermath, the way it made him feel slutty and used in the best kind of way. Teddy was only being considerate, cleaning them both off, and James didn't plan on telling him how much he liked being dirty—not yet, anyway, not until he knew what the hell was going on between them. 

A warm hand slid down James's spine before resting possessively over James's right arse cheek, and James arched into the press like a Kneazle, sighing in contentment. 

"All right, sweetheart?" Teddy murmured. 

James nodded and turned, fighting back the urge to cover himself. He felt vulnerable being so naked, now that the fog of lust had mostly lifted. Only mostly, because James just had to look at Teddy to want to get down on his knees. 

"What are we doing, Teddy?" James asked, pulling on every ounce of his Gryffindor courage as he looked into Teddy's eyes.

Teddy smiled wryly. "Jumping straight to the hard questions, eh James?"

"Is it a hard question?"

Teddy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making a face when he realised their activities just now had ruined its earlier perfection. "I suppose not. It's going to be complicated, but…" He trailed off and reached out to run his thumb along James's cheekbone. James couldn't hide his appreciative shiver, and Teddy smiled, that brilliant, breath-catching smile that had witches and wizards falling at his feet and into his bed. "You're more than just my best mate, Jamie. Have been for a long time."

"Yeah?" James breathed, giddy and weightless.

Teddy nodded, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled. "Yeah."

"Good," James said with a laugh, before pulling Teddy in for a toe-curling kiss. "Me, too."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
